


Now Or Never

by mel_dr



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Smut, with some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 02:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13284681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mel_dr/pseuds/mel_dr
Summary: This might be their last night alive together, and Karolina is not about to waste it.orWhat would have happened if it was Karolina and Nico who sneaked off instead of Chase and Gert.





	Now Or Never

When Karolina first sees Nico standing at the top of the stairs, her breath is taken away. Of course this wouldn’t be the first time that this has happened; Nico leaving the blonde speechless with just a look alone. Not that she’s complaining. Karolina could stare at her for eternity and not get over the sight. That underneath all of the makeup and dark clothing is a someone who is so kind and intelligent; someone who wants to to the right thing. It’s why Karolina can feel herself falling harder and harder everyday.

When Nico finally notices Karolina, she give a small smile. As she tries to make her way towards the other girl, she barely avoids running into several people.

“Karolina, hey,” Nico says, stepping closer to Karolina.

“Hey,” Karolina replies breathlessly. “You look beautiful,” she adds without hesitation.

A rosy pink flushes Nico’s cheeks at that. She looks bashfully at the floor, muttering a soft, bashful, “Thank you.”

The two stand in a comfortable silence, listening to the buzz of nearby students and music being played over the speakers. Karolina’s eyes catch a couple off on the far side of the room, dancing to the music, their hands roaming over the other’s body. Karolina chews her bottom lip. 

The thought that that could be her and Nico is torturous. If only they lived in a life where their parents weren’t murderous monster planning to end the world, they could be normal teenagers living normal lives. But their parents are evil and Amy is gone and now tonight might be their last night alive; and Karolina is not about to waste it. 

“Nico?” Karolina turns to the other girl. Nico looks at her, curiosity in her big brown eyes. 

“Yeah?”

“Can I tell you something?” Karolina asks, running her hands over the folds of her golden dress nervously. I guess it’s now or never, she thinks.

“Sure. Anything, Karolina.” Nico offers. 

“Okay,” Karolina takes a breath. “Just not here.” She reaches out and grabs Nico’s hand. The other girl gives her a questioning looks, but lets her do it anyway. Wordlessly, Karolina leads her up the stairs and through a corridor until she reaches an empty room. One where she knows that they won’t be interrupted in. 

“Is everything okay?” Nico asks as soon as the door closes. She looks around the room curiously, her eyes taking in the rows of chairs and the elegant, engraved wooden walls. 

“Yeah. Of course,” Karolina says. She inhales deeply, trying to figure out where to start. “it’s just…” She trails off, wringing her hands timidly.

Nico must sense Karolina’s distress because she grabs the blonde’s restless hands with her own. Her thumbs make soft circles on the back of Karolina’s, and she can feel herself start to calm a bit. Nico offers a small, yet blinding smile, “Whatever it is, you can tell me, Karo.” 

Thoughtlessly, Karolina’s hands rake up the soft material of Nico’s jacket, not stopping until they’re resting on either side of the other girl’s face. The smell of Nico’s perfume floods Karolina’s senses. Sandalwood, Karolina would guess. 

Her beautifully pale cheeks are warm against Karolina’s palms, and before she knows it, Karolina is leaning down. Her lips press gently against Nico’s as she pulls her in closer. The kiss is soft and lasts only for a few moments until Karolina pulls herself away.

A moment of heavy silence follows. “I’m sorry,” Karolina says. “I’ve just really wanted to do that for a really long time. After tonight, I didn’t think I would get the chance to.” 

Nico’s gaze falls onto Karolina’s face, looking for something that Karolina is not sure what. She watches as her eyes fall onto her lips and that is when Nico kisses her. 

This one is not like the first. No, this one is more firm without being too desperate. Nico’s hands grab ahold of Karolina’s hips, pulling her closer. Meanwhile, Karolina’s lithe arm’s wrap around Nico’s shoulders. 

It’s not long until Karolina has Nico pressed up against the cool surface of the nearest wall, pressing kissed along the shorter girl’s jawline. 

“Is this okay?” Karolina asks nipping Nico’s clavicle. “And also what about Alex?”

“Oh, this is more than okay,” Nico replies, licking her lips. “And don’t worry about Alex. Now shut up and kiss me.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Gradually, their kisses become rougher and more desperate than before; there’s more tongue, more touching. Karolina can’t stop herself from moaning when Nico gives her ass a firm squeeze. In that moment, Nico takes the opportunity to flip them around, pressing Karolina’s back against the hard wall. Her lips immediately find Karolina’s pulse point as she starts to suck.

There is something so appealing, to Karolina, about Nico leaving marks on her skin. The thought of Nico marking her for others to see is enough to cause a warmth in the bottom of her stomach. It’s enough to cause her to grind her hips forward against Nico’s own. It’s enough to make her want the girl even more.

“Can- Can I touch you?” Karolina breathes raking her hands up Nico’s side. Nico’s nods with a quick followed by a breathless yes.

Without hesitation, Karolina unbuttons Nico’s white top and then promptly tosses it off to the side. Just as quickly, Nico unclasps her bra and lets it drop to the floor.

Karolina starts off slow and gently; lightly kneading Nico’s breast and occasionally giving her nipples a little pinch. 

“Don’t stop,” Nico sighs. 

Karolina smirks then begins to kiss her way down to Nico’s chest. The noise Nico makes when Karolina sucks her nipple is one she’ll never forget. It’s high pitched and soft in a way that makes Karolina need to hear it again. So she does; although this time Nico is a bit louder,   
making Karolina feel a bit hotter between her legs.

In this moment, Karolina feels hot, so incredibly hot. Her body is filled with a desire that is something that she has never felt before. Her fingers ache to roam over every inch of Nico’s body and tongue wants to taste her. 

Karolina lightly pushes the other girl to the nearest chair, “Sit.” 

Nico nods eagerly and does as she is told. Karolina sinks to her knees in front of her, placing her hands firmly against Nico’s thighs. 

“Tell me if you get uncomfortable and I’ll stop right away, okay?” Karolina tells her.

“Okay.”

Karolina makes quick work of taking off Nico’s skirt, which is soon followed by a pair of panties. She starts by peppering the insides of Nico’s thighs with kisses; some of which are feather soft and others hard enough to leave behind dark purple marks.

“Karolina,” Nico urges, running her hands through Karolina’s golden locks. “Stop being a tease.”

The blonde can’t help but smirk at the desperation laces in Nico’s voice, and ultimately does as she is told. Nico cries out as Karolina runs her tongue up the length of her sex, moaning when the blonde’s tongue laps at her entrance. Her back arches when into Karolina when she starts to suck on her clit. 

“God, Karo! Fuck!” Nico moans, accidently jerking a handful of Karolina’s hair roughly. 

The taller girl wastes no time sliding two fingers into Nico, and pumping them in and out. It’s not long until Nico reaches her peak, Karolina can tell. So she starts to suck harder when she feels Nico’s walls tightening around her fingers. 

Nico comes with a loud moan that sounds an awful lot like Karolina’s name. That alone is almost enough to make Karolina come too, but that will have to wait for another time. Because right now, theirs is running out.

As Nico comes down, Karolina gets up and places a languid kiss to her lips. She sits herself into Nico’s lap, laying her head against the panting girl’s shoulder.

“Woah,” Nico breathed, bringing a hand up to Karolina’s hair.

“Yeah, woah,” agrees Karolina with a chuckle. 

The two sit in a comfortable silence, simply enjoying the presence of the other.

After a long moment, Nico speaks up. “Sorry for pulling so hard on your hair.”

This gets a laugh from Karolina. “It’s fine,” she eyes Nico mischievously. “For what it’s worth, I kinda liked it.”

“Noted for future reference,” Nico chuckles, placing a quick peck to the corner of the blonde’s mouth. 

“Future reference?” queried Karolina.

“Yes,” Nico starts. “Because if we survive tonight, we’re going on a date.”

Karolina gives her a smile, “Alright, let’s do this.”

“Alright.”

**Author's Note:**

> this what my first runaways fic, so that's cool. I might continue this, I might not. Oh, well. Come bother me about lesbians on tumblr: @lucylvnes
> 
> Feedback is appreciated!!


End file.
